


Chaos Was His Name

by JackieFlames



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, OC Story, Pokezuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieFlames/pseuds/JackieFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Jackie as she faces all the hardships that ones Pokémon journey could have. Her once so calm life will not easily return after all the chaos she puts herself through. So Hi first story, review it if you want to help me improve my writing. Don't know how far it'll go so rated T for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining once again, even though, today would’ve been the day that you finally were allowed to go to the Pokégala. After 10 years of hoping and begging to your moms that you wanted to go. Ever since you saw the first gala on live television, you were so captivated by it. Even though, frilly dresses, slow dancing and fancy ass food, that usually tastes like either fish or egg, isn’t exactly your style. This day, however, was going to change it. You and your friends could all go together and within a few days after that, when your feet would still be hurting from all the dancing you did, you’d start your own journey. Together though, so it isn’t exactly a journey where you can end up alone in the gutter immediately.  
Now, the only reason why this was so important right now is that technically, you’re six years too late. Six freaking years of over protectiveness from your mom. Normally, kids leave at the age of ten. Which was quite controversial, since ten isn’t the most mature and safest age to go on a life changing journey, so your moms agreed on a different age. But now, now was finally our time. Professor Juniper who lives a few doors ahead, said that she has some Pokémon she’s going to give us. 

Celia knows a hundred percent sure that she has an Emolga left and that she is going to have it. She apparently saw Professor Juniper leveling one up to the standard starter level and playing with it. Well, if it comes down to me I’d let her have it of course. Not only because emolga isn’t really my kind of Pokémon, but also because that precious, sweet smile she has when she gets her way is, like I already told you, precious to me. Silvia agrees with this one too, also considering the fact that she kind of loathes any electric and flying type. She doesn’t believe that that was exactly what nature wanted.  
If it’s a flying electric type then she can’t handle it. This probably stems forth from a game we used to play when we were little and had no understanding of actual battles. It had these made up teams and attacks but it did have existing Pokémon and their respective typings. She, like myself by the way, did not seem to understand why little Celia could destroy our beloved teams with an electric type that was immune to ground. We were so confused. Still are sometimes. She may not look like it but, she has some brains with tactics.  
Same sort of goes for Silvia, looks adorbs and easy going, however, cross her path or hurt her friends and she’ll rip your head off faster than a Mandibuzz could do. Which is hella fast. 

A yelp ripped me out of my joyful thoughts about my lovely friends, with whom I’m going to the gala with, in a few hours. So guess, guess who made that yelp. Yes, my dear friends. Celia had found the cutest dress ever, that looked a bit like a Milotic, for herself and Silvia finally found one that fitted her waist and her shoulders with very little frills but enough to resemble a princess-y attire. They’d picked out a nice flowing blue dress for me that fitted my pretty standard figure so looking for it wasn’t exactly hard. Lucky for me that I have such fashion sensed friends. Since I’d already be content with a potato sack over my head if it would just mean that I can attend the gala. 

“This is going to be the greatest day of my life. No, wait. Second-, no no no, third gre-. “claimed Celia as she tried to remember all the great things that can happen in a life span. 

“It’s going to be a good day, it ain’t gonna match up to a wedding, but it sure as hell isn’t a normal day.” You added with a comforting smile. She used to struggle a lot with words you remember. She’d only received her glasses a few years ago and reading up till then had been a complete disaster. You and Silvia used to intimidate every single person who tried to, or even thought of, making fun of her lack of confidence and reading abilities. 

“Jackie’s definitely right. We’ve been looking forward to these days our whole lives! Nothing is going to stop us from enjoying every damn well deserved second of it.” Hummed Silvia with a very relaxed voice. “Even if some of us haven’t slept as well as we were supposed to.” She continued with a hint of accusation in her voice. 

“Well how were we supposed to know that we were going to be so hyped about it when we had the sleep over last night.” 

“And I distinctly remember a very hyper active Silvia too, who passed out just half an hour before we did.” 

“Exactly, Jackie.” Celia stuck out her tongue while slipping her arms around both of our necks and pecking our cheeks. “I wuve you guys, fo evah and evah.” She said with a very heavy accent which had been part of our reason to have a laughing fit last night, which had been so loud that our neighbours, from the apartment we were renting for this small getaway, apparently complained about it. Quite the same happened again, but only this time I didn’t land on a pillow from laughing too much, instead I landed in a freaking bush. 

“Jackie, are you okay?” Gasped a startled Silvia and Celia. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a few scratches and so- AH WHAT THE HELL, Celia, don’t put some weird makeup wipes on it. Arceus -”

“Oh don’t whine, you emotional ass, this is just some rubbing alcohol on a handkerchief, Jackie.” Silvia cooed while Celia was cleaning the wounds on my arms and legs. 

“Yea that may be, but you don’t have a gazillion wounds that feel like damn needle stabs.” I muttered and wiped a non-existing tear away from your face to show the exaggerated personality trait of an overly emotional girl and receiving a small chuckle from Celia. She wasn’t exactly wrong though. You sometimes are a really emotional person, this however, is usually caused by movies and books or stuff like other people crying. You also get really attached to lifeless things such as stuffed Pokémon or that one cube like snow globe that your mom randomly threw in the trash. You still haven’t forgotten or gotten over it, you probably never will .

“Oh suck it up, big baby. The only thing you’ll need to worry about right now is that you have cuts on your arms and that part isn’t covered by your dress!” 

“Oh shush Celia, that’s not the worst thing ever. They aren’t deep or very visible either. And it’s not as if you’re going to meet the love of your life at that specific gala. Although, it would be very romantic and cute.” Sighed Silvia. I guess she’s right. It’s kind of clichéd, but it’d be a great story to tell to your children while your stamping their tiny heads full with expectations they’re probably never going to fulfil. 

“Heading to the apartment right now would be a smart move before the storm gets worse. That is, if you guys still wanna make it to the apartment in time for our cab ride to the castle. Because I’m fully okay with not going anywhere thanks to these enormous battle wounds and the embarrassment I’ll face when my prince charming sees them when he so greatly arrives on a Rapidash.” You got rewarded for that joke with a little shove from Silvia in your side and a theatrically deep, and very practised, sigh from Celia. 

“Oh fine, drama queen, we’ll end your torture and take the bus to our place. So pack up the dresses and lets pay for them. I can lend some money from you guys right?” Celia asked. Yep, brains for tactics but not really great at spending or saving money. It’s okay, neither am I. We’re lucky that Silvia and our moms have a strict look on our spending. Especially since we’re in a different region, Kanto, for the gala. Oh well, we’re already outside anyway. Financial stuff isn’t exactly what I know much about either, too. 

“It should be around here somewhere…” Silvia mumbled. You knew you guys shouldn’t have gotten off of the bus earlier before it was even close to your rent apartment. 

“Great, if you mumble it usually means a bad thing. So, in this scenario it’d mean that we are lost. Oh, no wait. I SEE IT!” Celia yelled out loud, which got us some weird looks from bystanders but hey who cares about them. We’ll be nice and dry within a few minutes.  
The conversation died down as we started running and entered the apartment to get ready for the gala. A lot needed to be done. Both of your friends ran up to the bathroom to do their make up as soon as you got inside, you however, looked at the clock and saw that there were four hours left until it started. Guessing that there was enough time to do everything you went ahead and lied your head down for a supposedly thirty minutes.  
Silvia wakes you up three and half an hour later. Well, you messed up. You hadn’t set an alarm mainly because you thought that you would just rest your eyes for a few minutes. Now it looks like it’s going to be a race against time. You work a little bit on your makeup and sprayed some deodorant and combed your hair. Threw on your dress, slapped Celia on her arm because she hid your shoes, found them and stepped in the cab. All within an hour, which still meant that you guys were late, just not as late as you had expected.

The cab ride to the gala was being filled with nudges and smirks because the driver actually looked quite cute. Only to Silvia apparently, she has had that blush since we started the ride. Celia and I were taking turns asking sort of weird questions to him, all are personally related to Silvia and it is hilarious to see her being so embarrassed by it. 

“So, how many times have you broken your ankle thanks to slipping on a pokézine?” Celia asks after my question about his favourite Pokémon and if he wears pokejamas. Silvia has broken her ankle more than 6 times already, thrice because she slipped thanks to a pokézine, and has worn pokejamas since she was a baby. She’s doing the awkward laugh now, she is going to be mad once we leave the cab, I can sense it. As can Celia, Silvia pinched her leg and mine too when she was done with the awkward laughter. 

We were nearing the castle, and it looks beautiful. They had been re-building and decorating it since the last gala. Apparently something went really, really wrong at the last one. The castle is located in the middle of a lake and surrounded by a forest and all sorts of medieval houses. The castle itself from the outside had a regular, heavy looking wooden door, tall wide windows decorated with glass paintings of heirs and their Pokémon. The princess and queens were portrayed as mystical gargoyles with their hands in a give and take position, almost suggesting that if you stole something then they’re going to take something from you too.   
We neared to the castle’s entrance when the cab driver pulled up and parked his car. Now it was time for us to exit the cab, pay the man for his nicely provided service and attitude, face Silvia’s wrath and dance till there was no tomorrow in that exact castle.

“How in the world is it possible that you two can be so childish. Like, please tell me I don’t seem to understand it.” Silvia sneered that comment at us, as she was grabbing the Pokédollars for the cab driver. Her remark was hurting like a Butterfree’s silver wind, so basically not at all. 

“Oh lighten up a lil’ bit please, the night ain’t over yet and you’re already a sour candy. We were just joking, plus we’ll never see him again. Come on, let’s go inside before we catch a cold.” You suggested while shivering, maybe one of you should’ve brought a jacket along. 

“Yea Silvia, Jackie’s right. It was a joke and it’s too cold to stay outside.” Celia snickered. As we were walking towards the castle we were still arguing who the most childish of us all is, we ‘agreed’ that it was me, solely because I wanted to hold a rock-paper-scissors contest to decide who the most childish was, and when we walked right through the entrance door of the ballroom is when it happened, right before our own eyes. Sure, we were quite late thanks to me and the traffic on our way here, but we hadn’t expected that the party would already be rolling and that they were picking out the supposedly king and queen for that year’s event. The crowning ceremony had on accident a few years back, it had been a major success then so they kept it going and now it’s almost a tradition.   
We quietly scurried to the middle of the centre to see who was going to be picked out. For the queen it was a girl with long blond hair, and to be fair, she was awfully cute. She was wearing a long lazuli coloured dress and it flowed naturally like her straight hair with a sort of wave-y thing at the end of it. I should ask Celia what that’s called later on during the event. Her face was a bit pale and it was making her Bordeaux red lipstick pop. She was really having the time of her life since it looked like her face was gonna burst thanks to that really excited smile. 

The boy on the other hand who was supposedly the king, had deep red hair styled just a bit up and was currently glaring at a group of loudly snickering men, or more likely to, boys. He himself looked like he was having a lesser time of his life than the girl next to him, he still tried to make her as happy as possible though. Smiling along at one second and at the other sending deathly glares to his friends. The two were asked who they were and what their ages were, probably because they didn’t want a too big age gap. Apparently the boy’s name is ‘Silver’ and the girl’s name is ‘Layla’, they have never met before and the boy is eighteen and the girl sixteen. Both of them had attended the ball a couple times before, too.   
His friends were now whistling at them and the girl was getting a quite nervous look on her face thanks to it. Luckily, one of the elderly people gave a real nasty look combined with a ‘shhss’ and they shut up immediately. The boy and the girl were crowned after their short introduction, they both received lovely headwear decorated with the most loveliest gems of this region. 

“I’m quite jealous of those two, I want that tiara too.” You whispered to Celia. 

“Dearest Jackie, even though you made that remark to Celia, I’m going to correct you. You’re an envious person now, NOT jealous. Get your facts straight.” Silvia remarked with a sly smile. Told ya I was going to receive her wrath. It may not be much, but she enjoys correcting people as much as I hate being corrected. Which is a lot. It also happens quite a lot that I get corrected. I might need to work on that, just maybe. 

“Ha, she got you this time, maybe you shouldn’t slack off so much in school.” Celia laughed softly at her own joke while applauding for the newly ‘king and queen’. 

“Hey, don’t you guys dare to roast me here.” You responded. They’re both right but you’re not going to let them pass with that snarky ass comment. Or maybe you are, you’re not that fast with good responses. All you actually got going for you was a salty attitude if someone burned you. 

“Oh, it’s only the truth my dearest.” Silvia smiled whilst nudging Celia. 

“Can we have these dances m’ladies?” Some guy in a fancy suit interrupted us with hat question, he was together with two other guys and seeing his discomfort when he asked it, he probably was forced to ask. 

“Do you guys wanna? I don’t really feel like dancing alone with three guys.” You joked.

“Mhh, I don’t know seeing you suffer is cool too.” Celia taunted a little bit. 

“We’ll come along Jackie don’t worry. Okay boys, may we choose if that’s okay.” Silvia suggested. Thank Arceus for this sweetheart that is my friend, I struggle with walking normally already, let alone dancing. if I had gone out there all alone it’d have surely been a disaster.  
As Celia chose the blue haired boy, whose name I didn’t catch, the brown haired one approached me. He had an almost strict, sort of determined look in his eyes, as if he was set on dancing with me. Quite creepy honestly. Oh well, dancing one or two dances isn’t that bad, I shouldn’t be so negative. He might even be really nice, it could just be “resting-bitch-face syndrome”, the same thing that I have when my face’s neutral. 

“So, m’lady, looks like fate has chosen us. Let us dance till the stars themselves are sucked into Giratina’s dimension.” Said the boy very smoothly. 

“Sure thing, however, one or two dances are fine with me too.” You stated not really being swept of your feet from that overused pickup line.   
And as you two were just beginning with the dance you were already stepping on his feet. Apologising, dancing two metres further, stepping on his foot again, repeat. He was actually relatively nice, he told basically his whole life in one dance. Asked zero questions about mine, not even my name. Not complaining though, it wasn’t as interesting as his.   
His name was Aron, he was eighteen years old and his father was an elite person, not in the elite four but basically pretty rich. He grew up with a Lillipup, that has now evolved in a Stoutland, around Kalos somewhere. The next dance was a little bit more oddly, as his life story progressed, and went on about his school life, his hands went a little bit lower. Just a little bit, he was watching my face closely to see my reaction and he immediately stopped with moving down when I shook my head. 

“Well I’m sorry m’lady but I guess one and a half dance was good enou-” his sentence got interrupted by a loud bang. That bang was followed by what sounded as something that exploded. The door was thrown out of his hinges and a pack existing out of four Lucarios barged in the ballroom. They were followed by a group of people with black ninja looking suits. They must have driven them away out a deep part of Mt. Silver since Lucarios usually aren’t seen just randomly in a city or village.

“Capture those Pokémon in the name of lord Ghetsis, they’re too strong to roam around!” Shouted one of the ninja masks. I, and a few other people from the Unova region, remember that name clearly. Quite a few trainers got out their Pokéballs and called out their Pokémon. I was pushed on the ground by the boy with whom I was dancing. He let out his Stoutland and immediately yelled “TAKEDOWN” causing one of the Lucarios, that was taken by surprise, to get thrown into a wall. Bricks fell down and caused panic everywhere in the ballroom.   
His actions weren’t the smartest since this resolved into all the trainers who were set on capturing the Lucarios to call out their Pokémon and attack them. Some sought cover under the long buffet tables or were heading towards the exit, others were trying to stop the trainers by fighting them with their own Pokémon, or shouting explanations at them because dear Arceus every Unovian person has seen this scene before, and if they thought that we were going to let them get away with this a second time. Hell to the no. 

“Jackie, Over here!” I heard Celia shout from the other side of the room. She waved at me to come over there near the exit to the garden. This however, sounded easier than it was done. 

Walking and stumbling between something that resembled a battlefield with loose pieces of roof and bricks falling down wasn’t exactly safe. My thesis was proved right when some random girl fell against my back, knocking us both down. When I tried to help her up and decided to make a run for the garden exit, we both got blown back by a flying Lucario against a stone wall. The other girl must’ve regained her balance faster than either the Lucario or me. As I saw her scrambling up, I tried to do so too. Everything just went black right before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up somewhere outside near a big tree thanks to the feeling of water dribbling down my face. When I opened my eyes I saw that Celia was dabbing my head with her handkerchief soaked in some water. I tried to turn my head a bit to the right but my ear had a deafening ring that made me flinch and close my eyes again. After some time I tried again and I saw that Silvia was conversing with a group of people, consisting of an elderly woman, the young boy who’d asked her to dance, a middle aged couple and their seemingly 11 year old child, and one of the Lucarios. The Lucario however, wasn’t participating in the conversation nor even standing near the group, instead it was standing and looking to the castle in the distance. Upon looking further, and trying to get your eyes to focus on the castle, you noticed that you were half a mile separated from the castle. Maybe even more. 

“Impressed that we got that far, aren’t you? That poor confused Lucario was dragging you away from the battle field and got mixed up with our group. You two got attacked by the plasma grunt too, Jim, the man from the couple, fought him off luckily. Later on when we were running towards the forest to look for cover Mathias joined our group. It’s the boy where Silvia was dancing with. Apparently his friends went totally fucking nuts and wanted to capture the Lucarios and keep them for themselves.” Celia whispered, fear was spread across her face and it was noticeably pale too, even in the cover of the night.

“Wh- why is he still here?” You asked, still quite shaken and confused from what happened a few minutes ago. Or has it been more already, you honestly don’t know, you don’t really care about that anyway right now. All that mattered is that you three were safe. 

“We don’t really know, the elderly woman made a suggestion when you were still knocked out, though. She said that it must be too scared to go back. Personally I don’t think scared, more like, smart enough to know that it shouldn’t go back. Since, ya know, Ghetsis’s grunts are at it again. No one knows exactly why yet, Silvia tried to contact Victoria to ask what has happened and if it’s happening everywhere, but to no avail. We found out that there’s absolutely none of the working services that can reach us around here.” Celia explained after a while. 

“We should go sit with the group, shouldn’t we?” You suggested.

“I think it’s better for you to stay put for a while.” Said Celia. “You can hear us from that short distance anyway.” 

“Fine, you’re right, I might pass out again, too. I guess I’ll just stay still.” You sulked. A few minutes after Celia sat down with the rest of the group they started discussing a plan to get out of the castle and its garden to go and warn the police. You noticed that the Lucario was getting closer and sat down beside you. It tried to do the same as what Celia did a few minutes ago, dabbing my forehead with a handkerchief. I smiled. It was quite funny to see these Pokémon which are normally portrayed as a strong and brute Pokémon being so caring. 

“Carrr!” He growled when I tried to sit back up, resulting that I almost went unconscious again. He grabbed my arm to hold me steady and was immediately taken over by Silvia who laid me down.

“Idiot, stay down please. You’re going to have to run in an hour so try to recover your strength.” Silvia said while soothingly run through my ash brown hair with her fingers to make me comfortable. 

“What? What do you mean with run?” you asked confused and anxious. Because dear Arceus if you couldn’t even sit up straight, how were you going to run.

“Our plan. We’ll explain it when you’ve rested some more and when we’re done with making it fully operational.” Added Silvia who was now standing beside Celia. She must be worried too. “Well, go try to get some energy back, please. And don’t try to get up before we say anything.” She almost sounded like she was pleading for me  
to stay put. 

“Carrr car cario.” The Lucario spoke again, almost trying to say that he got it. 

“Mh, okay. Seems as this fellow wants to thank you for being its bumper when you hit the wall.” Silvia smiled now, too. They went back to the group and when she stood up, the Lucario went back to imitating Celia’s behaviour with the handkerchief. Now also adding the patting my hair down. Which was quite uncomfortably since he didn’t even understand how to apply his strength softly. This must be a wild Lucario you thought. They’re usually harder to train than the ones that hatch from eggs, also more fierce and unforgivingly with their power and strength. This is usually the reason why people prefer the egg bred ones to be honest. He looked quite calm though, he must’ve really felt guilty if he stayed here . It’s true that they were loyal creatures, but wild ones weren’t so keen on humans in the first place, let alone that they tried take care for them.  
I decided that maybe resting my eyes for a few moments was quite a good idea, they were quite heavy after all. Maybe getting some sleep or energy back would be really nice. The Lucario seemed to get the hint and stopped doing what it was doing and stood up to go stand near the group but with enough separation to not interrupt the conversation. 

Your ‘sleep’ was once again interrupted, but this time by screams, yells, and a very rough Silvia that pulled you up and away from the battle scene. You immediately opened your eyes and started to take in what was happening. You couldn’t see clearly from all the dust that was flying up thanks to the Pokémon that were fighting. All you could see was a faintly outlined Aaron and Mathias fighting each other. 

“GET UP AND START RUNNING FOR ARCEUS SAKE!” Silvia screamed, her voice low enough to not attract any suspiciousness away from the battle scene. You now were stumbling after the elder lady, Jim and his family, Silvia and Celia. The grunts weren’t right behind the group you noticed, they might have gotten distracted thanks to the battle between the two former friends. Or they weren’t interested in this runaway group of not even skilled battlers. Let alone that they looked at us as threats for Team Plasma. 

“What happened?” You asked kind of out of breath to anyone who could hear the question. God, if you came out of here alive you swore that you were going to get a bit fitter. 

“We don’t know.” Explained Jim also quite out of breath. “All that we know is that, I presume that he’s called Aaron, jumped out of nowhere and declared that the Lucario should be his. All because he wanted to make his family proud according to Mathias. Thanks to all the noises and explosions they made they attracted Team Plasma. They are luckily still there but so is the Lucario.” 

“Then we need to get back, he saved me and then we have to repay him by doing the same.” You immediately said when the group had slowed down a bit, far enough from the battle field. 

“Are you insane young lady, we’re all in formal wear, none of us are fit enough to fight them off, and we don’t even know what has exactly happened yet.” The elder lady sneered. True, she had a few good points. None of us could run remarkably well in these shoes or dresses and none of us, except Mathias but he was out of question right now, had Pokémon to fight with. Jim’s had already fainted and his wife’s Pokémon were completely exhausted form their previous battles. 

“I still stand by my point, I know our or mine chances are slim but we need to help them. The Lucario and Mathias.” You were almost begging at this point but hell, you were stubborn enough to keep by you standpoint and you weren’t going to give up. Even if it meant that you were going back again all alone.

“We’ll come with you, it isn’t fair to let them battle alone and they might end up being captured.” Celia tried to explain your point further to the elder lady. To no avail though, even Silvia’s light persuasions didn’t really help. 

“Listen kids, I’ll come with you and try to protect you, but Sam and my precious baby boy stay here. Monique, was it right? You’ll stay here too and already head towards the city or closest town okay.” Jim heroically said. 

“But Jim-” Sam, his wife tried to reason with him but he too, was not changing his mind right now. 

“Let’s go.” You said determined. Hoping for a good ending. Who knew, maybe you’d even manage to escape the big crowd when you saved Mathias and the Lucario. And immediately run to the exit of this place. You weren’t exactly sure on how you were going to drag them away from here but you’ll figure it when you get there. Impulsive reactions were my thing, they’ll always be my thing. Probably also the thing that’s gonna end up killing me. 

“Jackie, what exactly is the plan. Please tell me you have a plan, right?” Silvia asked with hopeful eyes. Whilst almost tripping over here dress when we tried to take cover behind a bush to observe what we had to do.

“Knowing her, nope we’re going to have to do this on an impulse reaction.” Celia muttered. Well she wasn’t wrong. Looking from between the bushes and loose hanging branches you could see that the battle was dying out. Both the Lucario and Mathias’s Pokémon were completely tired out. Aaron’s Stoutland was still going strong but also here and there showing signs of tiredness.  
Aaron himself had this glare in his eyes and wasn’t taking them off the Lucario. He was determined on getting that Lucario. Upon looking further when Jim nudged my side and Silvia’s we couldn’t see any Plasma grunts, which was a sign from heaven itself because this was going to make running to the exit a hell of a lot easier. 

“Floatzel, dodge and use aqua tail!” Mathias yelled in utter distress. He too must’ve been noticing that this might be his Pokémon’s last attack. 

“Floaaat!” The Floatzel let out its battle cry after Stoutland’s takedown and made itself ready for aqua tail. Weirdly enough the Stoutland didn’t after the Floatzel and completely missed him. Instead he went for the Lucario who could barely stand on his feet and was already down to one knee. In one swift movement the Stoutland slammed itself in Lucario and immediately after received Floatzel’s aqua tail. This was the end of the Floatzel as the Stoutland retaliated with another take down.  
Mathias went down on his knees and called Floatzel back in defeat. Muttering a few words we couldn’t understand from our distance before he too fell unconscious from exhaustion.  
The Lucario was now desperate enough to try to flee but the Stoutland wasn’t having any of it and bit hard into its arm to keep him in place. 

“Well, well, well you both held on longer than I expected. Mathias, you were a good friend but your betrayal will not be so highly appreciated by the elite.” Aaron said while making a shit eating grin. As he kept on rambling we were all four unsure of what we should do. 

“I suggest that we try to attack Aaron and make him call back Stoutland.” Celia mumbled. 

“How great that plan sounds, how are we going to cope with that insanely strong Stoutland.” 

“Shit, shit keep it down he keeps throwing glances over here.” You whispered harshly.

“I have an idea.” Jim tried to say bravely but we couldn’t help to see the fear painted across his face. We all were scared to be honest. “my wife’s Pokémon haven’t fainted yet. An- and his Stoutland isn’t in the best shape either. So I- I’ll try to take him out and you guys grab Mathias and the Lucario as the Stoutland lets loose to protect its master. Mathias seems heavier so you should pick him up with two and Lucarios usually weigh around 50 to 55 kg easily. One of you could easily let him piggy back ride you if you take off your heels. Or if one of you weirdly enough has the shoe size 39. I have small feet for a grown man.”

“I have 38 and a half but maybe with your socks on it could match.” You whispered hesitantly not quite sure if you even had the strength to carry the Lucario for a long amount of time. You’ll just have to hope for the best. 

“And we’ll take care of Mathias, right Celia?”

“Sure thing. But please don’t do anything reckless Jim. Humans who have tasted power usually don’t stop if someone just asks it, they usually also don’t have that great of a reasoning anymore.” Silvia added. 

“Stoutland, keep the Lucario still, I’m going to try and catch him.” Aaron sneered to his Stoutland. Not even giving a damn that he can’t even fully understand him. The Stoutland tried to keep the struggling Lucario still with its teeth, which were sunken into its forearm almost drawing blood from it. Aaron grabbed an, presumably, empty pokéball out of his pocket and lifted it above his head, ready to throw it mercilessly at the Lucario. 

“There we go you powerhouse Pokémon, you’ll be a nice addition once you’re added to my team. One, two, thr-” Aaron stopped midsentence as he was interrupted by a loud yell.

“Don’t you fucking dare to catch him, you asshole.” You yelled as you jumped in front of the two. Not even caring that you turned your back on the Stoutland, leaving you as an easy target. Like I said, impulsive reactions might end up being your death.  
Luck is on your side today though, as you spoke those words you gave Jim enough time to sprint behind Aaron and knock the pokéball out of his hand. This gave quite a shock to Aaron apparently because he immediately called Stoutland back to help him. The Stoutland let loose of the Lucarios arm immediately and knocked me over to get as fast as he could to his master. 

“GO, I got him, It’ll be okay! Chandelure! Use confuse ray on Stoutland.” Jim shouted it at us. I picked up the Lucario and Celia and Silvia started dragging Mathias along. As unbelievable as it sounds, when we’d run about a few metres we saw the Chandelure beat the Stoutland with its flamethrower. Leaving Jim and Aaron behind to solve it man to man, Jim yelled after us that he was going the direction in which his wife and child went after he talked it out with this “friendly pal” here.  
This lead to Celia snickering a bit and all of us slowing down. It was around 4 am now and we had no visible dangers ahead of us. Only a forest which we had to navigate through, luckily we are near a hill so that means we can sort of look were we need to go. Silvia and I used to do this back near Pinwheel forest where we just ran inside the forest and tried to find our way back while Celia was making flower crowns for us. This in turn meant that we could easily navigate on the high grounds and as Silvia already mentioned that she could see the nearby village in the distance. 

“We are nearing the village now.” Silvia said in a cheery tone still quietly because we were all so tired. 

“Thank Arceus, Mathias is quite heavy.”

“Whaddaya think about the damn Lucario though? He’s quite heavy too.” 

“Yea but he isn’t as unconscious as Mathias is.” Celia added. 

“Carrr…” The Lucario softly murmured showing that he was somewhat awake but on the edge of exhaustion. 

“It’ll be over soon boy. You did a good job protecting Mathias and Floatzel.” You spoke softly almost afraid of taking him out of his slumber. You’d have appreciated that a while back too, since you now were yawning. Which simultaneously led to both Celia and Silvia yawning. As we started exiting the forest and nearing a more field like surrounding with a wooden fence closing it off, basically not letting the Miltanks that were in there out. We saw a small house in the middle of the field, assuming that it’s a farm. We walked towards it, expecting well, not really anything. It took quite some effort carrying Mathias through the field and not make the Miltank angry. And maybe someone could help us or ride us towards the Poke centre with the jeep outside of the house. 

“Hell- hello? Who goes there near my precious Miltank?” Some random guy shouted out of the window. Probably the owner of this cottage. We couldn’t see his features or really see his shadow which would’ve revealed if he was a muscular or just a teensy boy. Either way we stopped and were ready to answer his question until a small girl with dark blue hair ran outside with a small wooden Rapidash rocking horse like thing. Followed by a much elder boy, around the age of a teen, he had lighter blue hair but seemed much less carefree as the girl. Instead he looked quite panicky and kept shifting his eyes at us.

“Umm, yeah hi. We are kinda lost or something, also one us is unconscious so do you know where the nearest Poke centre is?” Silvia asked. I can see why he has these shifty eyes, three girls with ballroom dress, covered in mud, carrying an unconscious guy and one of them giving a piggyback ride to a Lucario. At around 5 am in the morning. 

“Did you guys come from the gala? I heard some really loud explosions from the castle, what happened there? And why were there multiple big vans driving away from it. Do you know how long we’ve been up just because we’re scared, our caretakers went to the ball please tell me that you have at least some kind of information about the situation.” The boy rambled these questions in a spit fire way, but still in a panicky manner. We ain’t blaming him, it’s still quite a mess and no one exactly knows everything about the whole situation. 

“We quite honestly don’t really know a lot about the situation of right now, I mean we do know what happened but that’s all. And where they might be, they maybe in the Poke centre. Could you drive us over there?” You as calmingly as you could manage explained it. 

“Yea, no, I am not allowed to drive yet. I really, really want to help you but, I can’t. I can’t help at all. but we need to know if our caretakers are there.” He quietly whispered. “I could redirect you to it. It- it’s not that far from here. We could even walk with you. It’s about 3 kilometres in that direction.” He pointed out a little bit more confidently now as his sister was tugging at his shirt, signing that she wanted to play further. Not completely understanding the situation we were all going through. We rested there for a bit and tried to wake up Mathias with a few splashes of water. It worked, although he was still quite dizzy, he could sit up straight. Much farther than I got when I woke up a few hours ago. We all talked a bit and ate a few breads the guy, whose name was Nathan, provided for us and we in place shared our story with him. He was quite impressed with how far we had gotten already with two half unconscious loads to carry. The Lucario was napping right next to me and the little girl who seemed really interested in his aura detecting ear bundle thingies. The Lucario too had gotten to eat and drink something, which he thankfully accepted by immediately throwing itself on the food and eating like a maniac. He luckily regained his power much faster than we expected, same goes for Mathias. After around half an hour we started heading towards the Poke centre.

“I was adopted by the owners of this house, around twelve years ago. I’m now 14, so I don’t recall that much from the time before. But I do know that we lived with a few Pokémon, I can remember playing with a Blissey and a Mr. Mime. Over here I have a lot of fun too though, the Miltanks are great for hopping around a bit. It’s especially fun for my little sister, Wendy, she just loves feeding them and riding on them. She always says that when she’s a grownup, she’s going to open up her own ranch and start making a reputation as a breeder.” Nathan explained with a largely noticeable smile on his face. Celia keeps asking questions about his life and Mathias is leaning on him, nodding silently when he talks about his life. He still looks quite fatigued but what's to be expected. Silvia and I both just decided to stay quiet. I suppose me and Silvia aren’t the most socially open of our group of three and it might seem quite rude to not show a lot of interest in our ‘guide’, but I mean we’ve walked for so long and both of us were so tired.

“I think I see it over there.” Mathias pointed a little bit to the right about a mile from us. Him not being able to point fully only made it clear for me and Silvia that we had to get there as soon as possible. Lucario’s bite wound was getting a little bit worse than a few hours ago too. His energy level was the complete opposite now, mainly because I was still carrying him. 

“Finally, walking for so long on these flats really made my feet hurt.” Celia sighed relieved. 

“Same goes for me, my feet are killing me.” You yawned. “We probably need to walk a few more minutes to reach it. We’re lucky that it was so close, compared to the castle’s distance from the civilized world.” 

“True that, I hope our mom and dad are there, dontcha Wendy?” Nathan smiled, even though that anyone could catch a little bit of worry in his voice if they paid close attention. Like you and Silvia did, after his sister cheerfully squealed, looking at one another and silently agreeing that both of you had to try everything you could to find their parents. Although, neither of you two knew who they were, so it was quite mission impossible. I just have to throw my hope on that they are there, I thought. Silvia’s thinking the same thing, you both knew it when the other was thinking the same thing, ‘cause you both made the same facial expressions. This time it looked like you were full of determination and a little bit of stubbornness, if you must say it.  
After a while of small talk and increase of pace we reached near the centre and were greeted by a large group people, all dressed in ball gowns and suits. Presumably they were all guests form the gala, some of them had scrapes and ripped clothes. Others were luckily not harmed. The place was streaming full with police officers and Jenny in charge of them, questioning the ones that were at the ball or stood ‘guard’. There were a lot of nurse Joys caring for the hurt. One of them looked over at our direction and immediately started sprinting towards us.

“Look one of them is coming to help us!” Celia acknowledges happily. Mathias immediately collapsed on his knees from exhaustion after hearing that and was caught by one of the nurses who were walking towards us now, pulling us inside. Smiling and thanking the nurses as we were guided towards the opening of the Poké centre by a different nurse.

“You look all terrible, especially your Pokémon! All of you need to come with us and rest.” One of the nurses sneered at us. It’s quite understandable, they must’ve been working since the night. And seeing a hurt Pokémon isn’t exactly helping our reputation either. 

“You guys go on, we’ll go and ask one of the policemen if they found our parents. Good luck!” Nathan yelled after us, jogging to the police officers with his sister clinging to his hand. 

“Will you please follow me now, we only want to make you all feel better.” One of the nurses pleaded. And now we’re following them, we’re also carrying Mathias again because two of the nurses went ahead to get a stretcher for him. 

“We’re sorry that we’re causing a lot of trouble for you. You must’ve all had long nights behind your backs.” Silvia said. “All we need is the Lucario to be healed back to perfect health, Mathias to be taken care for and a phone to call back home and give an explanation to our parents.” She continued.

“Yes, it would be lovely if we could have some rest too, if there is room though.” You added. Really, neither of you three were fans of being an inconvenience to others. 

“Of course there’s room. And we’ll take care of your Lucario immediately. And- oh look there’s the stretcher for your friend. Now if you would load him up over- yes, yes good thank you girls. Joy, can you take it over from here, ride this stretcher up to room 204, please.” The nurse Joy that we were following pointed to the elevator whilst talking to the other nurse. She now looked at us, jerking her head to the way we first were walking to, suggesting that we start following her again.  
As we did we saw more and more people with bruises, hurt Pokémon, and telling stories about how team plasma had returned. One of the volunteers came with a stretcher as soon as we got up to our rest room. Fortunately, the have rest rooms for emergency like these, or whenever people need a place to stay.

“Okay if you girls could load up your Lucario, that would be really nice of you.” The nurse who was pulling the stretcher requested in a nice but extremely exhausted voice. 

“Okay of course, but this Lucario isn’t mine or from any of us. He’s a wild one, from the gala. That’s were team Plasma was after.” You spoke in a timid way, scared that the poke centre might break under pressure of team Plasma and give in to them. They’ve done it before in Unova, they might do it here in Kanto too. 

“Hmm, well that’s quite a problem. If he doesn’t has a caretaker we must heal him and send him back. You do know where he’s from, right? Or else we can’t send him back, we have to keep him elsewhere if you don’t know where he’s from. Most preferably to a reservoir or the Pokémon Safari.” The other nurse concluded.

“Oh no, we just like, uhm, forgot. Because of the stressful situation. He really is her Lucario.” Celia mentioned in an extremely obvious fake tone whilst pointing at me. Acquiring a small nudge from Silvia for her way too unrealistic voice and behaviour. 

“You do realise that we aren’t stupid, do you? We can sense a lie from miles away. If he really is a wild one, he’d try to sprint away immediately after we healed him. And there will be consequences for your lying attitude to us. If he is yours, he won’t, and you guys can just go to your hometown.” A male ‘nurse’ now stood behind us, wearing a slight different coloured outfit than the other nurses. Made us jerking our heads to his side and stepping back a bit by his stern voice and characteristics. He seemingly would have a more important role, since his outfit looks so different from all the nurses. He could be the chairman, as would clarify the reason why he spoke so diminishing about our lie. And could provide consequences for us if they found out. 

“It is no lie, good sir, simply the truth.” This minimalistic attempt of you to resolve it probably won’t help. You aren’t the worst liar, like Celia, but you aren’t really the greatest of all time either. It’s an attempt anyway, never guaranteed to work. 

“We’ll see. May I have your trainer cards as future evidence, you look quite suspicious, you may be with team Plasma for all I know.” He demanded quite rudely. Seeing as his suspicion only grew, as did his annoyance, we decided to just give him our IDs. Mainly because we don’t have our trainer cards yet, and because he just wants to protect everyone who works here. Probably.  
He seems very iffy towards us, not completely trustworthy. Yet, his look is authorized enough to show that he can and will give us punishments. Which most likely would get through to our parents and might result into us getting no access to the Pokémon Professor Juniper would give us for maybe another few years. 

“Don’t worry sir, when we have rested and my Lucario feels better we’ll go. We won’t be a bother to all of you anymore.” You announced while gesturing to the stretcher, asking in a non-verbal way if it was now okay to lay the Lucario on it. 

“Fine.” The presumed chairman grumbled, still clearly annoyed. “When he wakes up, inform me immediately, nurses, then I’ll give my judgment on this peculiar case.” And with that he just walked away. Proudly, almost prancing assumably because he shut down three kids their plan of walking away with a wild Lucario and now instead he’ll get credit for putting a very wanted species in a breeding centrum. Or he might just sell them to the highest bidder who wants a powerhouse added to his or her team. 

“Don’t worry about getting told off, he’s always this stern. Now if you two will bring the Lucario to the healing room and if you three will follow me to your own restroom.” The nurse explained with a hint of impatience in her voice. 

“Yes of course.” Silvia yawned a bit whilst speaking. “We too deserve some rest finally. Could you tell us where the Lucario is being brought to though, we really want to pick him up before he wakes up and gets utterly confused.” 

“I understand, I’ll inform you as soon as we are waking him up from his slumber. And don't worry about your not so obvious lie, I won't tell a soul ” She now smiled at us, though, she still had an anxious voice, almost uncertain if she was allowed to do that. “Here we are, you can keep your clothes on or change in hospital wear. As per your request there’s a phone over there, connected with the national lines so you can call to all the regions. And yeah, that’s it. Sleeping seems like a smart idea, especially for you since you all seem awfully young. I’ll knock on your door if the Lucario is waking up. Do any of you have further questions?” 

“No everything is clear, but thank you so much.” Celia mumbled already face planted in her pillow, softly drifting to sleep. “Dudes, these pillows are so soft, you gotta try ‘em.” She continued in a sleepy tone. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jackie you can go to sleep too, I’ll call my mom and dad and let them inform everyone. Nurse, indeed thank you and you can go and aid others now.” 

“If you say so, Silvia, then I’m going to sleep right now okay?” You asked for approval, just to make sure she was fully content with handling all the worried and overprotectiveness from all the parents. As you spoke your question the nurse softly closed the door and scurried away with a fast pace, probably needing to attend some other deeds. 

“It’s okay, like I said. I can handle them easily.” Silvia assured you, starting up the phone and dialling her mom. As she spoke to them, I drifted away for the third time that night. Now luckily in a soft bed, knowing that all three of us were going to be A-Okay. Looking at Celia’s serene sleeping face and hearing the toned down voice of Silvia made me completely wander away in my own dreams and sleep.


End file.
